


Do You Like Fitness?

by t_dactyl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, ?????, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, do i really need to tag this stuff?????, then comes the sex, um, working out, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dactyl/pseuds/t_dactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks is working out, then Fareeha is working out, and then they do a much more fun work out. </p><p>Together.</p><p>Sex. They have sex. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like Fitness?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shermangiftbasket (pSherman42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pSherman42/gifts).



> this is for @shermangiftbasket cause it's their birthday today, go be nice to them yes, they're a real cool peep and they have good arts yes
> 
> title because i'm immature and i love this joke that i have Lena do at the end cause she would tbh

You’ve always had a love for fitness. As a child, you were always active, running outside despite the harsh climates of your Russian homeland and challenging other children in different feats of strength and prowess, be it arm wrestling or wrestling outright. Strength was something you always sought, so when you started bodybuilding, none of your family was surprised. And when it was time to use or considerable strength for the good of your country and your people, you did not hesitate.

 

This is why you can more often than not be found working out, like right now.

 

Grunting with the effort, you lift the bar from your chest for the final time before shifting it to rest back on the rack. Sweat drips from your face, but you’re not breathing heavily, the exertion welcome and familiar to you.

 

You sit up, careful not to knock your head on the bar and glance back at the weights. There is currently about a thousand pounds on the reinforced bar, your usual weight. You’ve recently been trying to push your record, but it wouldn’t be wise to do that alone, in case your arms failed and you drop the bar. You are confident, but not reckless -- one must always be safe while working out.

 

Rising from the bench reveals the sweat you’ve left on the bench and you cross over to the rags and cleaning spray to go about cleaning it up before you restack your weights. It is just gym etiquette. You are quick about it and then make your way to the free weights. One must not forget to work their legs, after all. 

 

Loading weights onto a barbell so that you could begin your squats, you hear the door open, drawing your attention.

 

In walks Fareeha, small towel slung over her shoulder and wearing a loose tank top and shorts not unlike yourself, obviously here with the intent to work out as well.

 

It isn’t uncommon for other members of overwatch to come and work out alongside you, but Fareeha tends to get most of her exercise in during weapons and flight training, rather than lifting weights like you. She prefers practical building of muscle rather than the weight training that you’ve been used to as a bodybuilder. Her muscles are more wiry and less defined than your bulk, but no less impressive. You happen to quite like her muscles very much actually.

 

She notices you stooped by the weights quickly and smiles before coming over.

 

“Hello, Aleks. How is your workout going?”

 

You stand quickly, towering over her now and smiling brightly, “Falcon! I am almost finished. Would you like me to spot you after?”

 

“That would be great, yes.”

 

She turns to go over to set up her weights but you call out to stop her, “Don’t forget to stretch! It is important.”

 

Stopping short, she quickly switches course, redirecting from the the weights to the mats. She throws a thumbs up over her shoulder and immediately goes to touch her toes, bending over and giving you a good look at her firm rear. 

 

You sputter a bit at the view, your face flushing crimson to your ears, but you can’t neglect the rest of your workout, so you try to put her behind  _ behind  _ you and start your squats.

 

Fareeha is obviously taking her time with her stretches, drawing out the process. She gives you a full look at the lines of her fit body, holding her stretches for longer than necessary and going into the downward dog position even though you know she rarely, if ever, would be caught doing yoga outside of her sessions with Angela and Amélie.

 

You don’t struggle with your reps, moving through them with practiced motions, but the sight is distracting and you can’t help the warmth that starts to grow down below. You don’t rush your reps, but you don’t draw them out like you would if you were alone, and then hurry through putting the weights and bar away before you approach Fareeha who is on the mat with her legs spread and stomach to the floor as she stretches forward.

 

“I think you are limber enough by now, falcon.”

 

With a flash of bright teeth in a sharp smile, she rises and walks over the weight bench you had recently abandoned. She wastes no time in positioning her weights, significantly less than you lifted, but nothing to sneeze at either, approximately two hundred and ten pounds in all.

 

You stand by her head, ready to lift the bar if it becomes too much for her, and watch as she begins her reps with a soft grunt.

 

Now you’d established before that you always sought strength and to become stronger, but failed to note how much you admire the strength of others. So many of your comrades in overwatch are fit and strong and you love that the most about them, if you’re honest. But when strength is displayed right in front of you, by one of the women you are involved with, you can’t help but find it ruthlessly attractive.

 

Your eyes hone in on her arms, the way her dark skin plays over the flexing of her muscles. Her biceps bulge as she pushes up again and again, forcing the bar above her for rep after rep, steadily and with purpose. Sweat beads on her forehead and chest and her even breaths draw your eyes to the steady rise and fall of her chest. The way her chest flexes along with her movements makes you want to run your hands over the muscles there, and you can’t stop the urge.

 

Stealthily, you lean over her focusing form and run your hand down her neck to between her breasts, feeling the play of her muscles during her next rep, noticing how her breath quickens and her arms quiver a bit.

 

“Focus, falcon, don’t mind me.” You can’t help how husky your voice sounds just then.

 

She looks up at you will lidded eyes but continues lifting the bar, trying to ignore your hand on her chest. You rub along her chest, just barely skimming the sides of her breasts for the next two reps, but when you glance further down her body, you can’t help but notice how her top has ridden up and exposed her lower abdominals. You want to get your hands on those too.

 

“Keep going.”

 

She doesn’t question your command, but she does look confused when you take your hands away and walk out from behind her head. You walk around until you are by her legs, but you don’t stop there, you continue until you are standing with your legs bracketing her body and the bench, thick thighs pressing into her hips on either side.

 

Her breaths are coming out in little huffs at this point, but she hasn’t stopped her arms, the reps coming slower but not stopping. Keeping aware of her form and making sure you don’t have to step in, you turn your eyes down to her stomach, large hand splayed on the exposed flesh before looking up, seeking permission. She nods, just the smallest sign but it’s all you need.

 

With not an ounce of hesitation, you push her top up to just under her breasts, exposing the taunt, sweat-slicked skin. You can swear that your mouth nearly waters with the urge to put your mouth on her, but you settle for running your hands all over her exposed flesh. You feel her breaths under your hands, the rise and fall of her chest that she times with her reps. Her skin is soft and pliable yet littered with scars, with that layer of hard earned muscle underneath. You know you’re wet already, just from watching her and these gentle touches.

 

A sudden grunt draws your attention upwards and you notice her struggling to lift the bar on her next push. You snap into action, one hand jerking up to the bar and lifting it from her hands effortlessly, depositing it on the rack without a second thought.

 

She slowly rises into a sitting position, her arms hanging limply at her sides and her new position puts her about level with your hard stomach, which she promptly presses her sweaty face into.

 

“Are you alright?” you ask as you run your hand through her hair and then cradle the back of her head, holding her to you.

 

Laughing breathlessly, “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

 

You laugh that full bodied laugh that you know your lovers find endearing, jostling her on your abdomen, “Sorry, I got carried away.”

 

Pulling her face away from your stomach, she looks up at you with a soft, adoring smile, and you can’t squash the urge to kiss her any longer. You bend at the waist, one hand still positioned on the back of her head to tilt it just that little bit further up, leaving her lips there for the taking.

 

You start slow, the mere press of lips allowing you to simply bask in the closeness before you do anything else. Her lips are soft, she’s obviously still using the lip balm that Satya gave her. You know your own lips are a bit chapped, but with the way she pushes back into the kiss, you can tell she doesn’t mind. You move against her lips, teasing a bit, before she becomes impatient, hand coming up to grab your jaw, gently forcing your mouth open so she can slip her tongue inside. She takes control of the kiss and you let her without a fight, enjoying how she plays her tongue across yours and explores your mouth at her own pace.

 

The hot press of her tongue makes you weak in the knees (well, maybe not weak, just unsteady. You’ve never been weak a day in your life). With some careful coaxing, you finagle her to the edge of the bench and sink to your knees before her, not once breaking the kiss.

 

Your knees hit the floor with a  _ thump _ that is loud in the otherwise quiet room and Fareeha pulls her lips from yours, breathing heavy and taking notice of your new position. Her dark eyes are heavy lidded and even with her dark skin, you can tell her face is flushed with arousal. You know for a fact that you’re in much the same state.

 

“Aleks…”

 

Her voice is low and the edge of desire is plainly heard, sending another rush of heat straight to your core. You kiss her again, just a quick graze of lips on her panting mouth, before shifting your focus to her neck, mouthing at the sweaty skin. Her head falls back at your assault and you take the opportunity to skim your teeth over the skin behind her ear, prompting a shudder and moan.

 

Her hands are not idle during your exploration of her neck, one buried in your hair and tugging gently to guide your lips and the other feeling up your broad shoulders and digging her blunt nails into the parts of your back that she can reach. At her insistent tugging and pushing, you start to kiss lower, nipping at her collarbones before skimming lower, avoiding her breasts encased in her sports bra and dropping to her stomach. You bunch her shirt up to right under her breasts, exposing the taut, sweaty flesh to your hungry eyes.

 

The cool air of the gym causes goosebumps to rise on her stomach and you ache to have your mouth on her. Obeying your urges, you descend on her abs, licking off the sweat gathered in the shallow furrows and forcing her to lean back on her hands to support herself. A soft string of moans fall from her lips as you steadily kiss lower, stopping occasionally to suck love marks into the dark flesh.

 

Your mouth is right above her waistband, fingers of your right hand subtly teasing their way down the front of her shorts, nearly sliding them down --

 

“WHOA!”

 

Fareeha jerks upright, knocking you over your heels and onto your ass as you both jerk your heads to look over at the person who just entered the gym.

 

Lucio stands in the doorway, back ridged and turned toward you, one hand slapped over his eyes and the other holding someone at bay just around the corner and out of sight.

 

“What? Why are you pushing me?!”

 

Hana’s annoyed voice floats into the room and sharing an embarrassed glance with Fareeha, the both of you scramble to your feet and straighten out your clothes. Fareeha clears her throat when you’re done and Lucio peeks over his shoulder before relaxing and releasing Hana. The gamer then immediately appears in the doorway, pushing Lucio to the side to look inside. When she sees the two of you with obvious blushes across your faces and hastily fixed clothes, she puts her hands on her hips.

 

“You two were in here getting nasty weren’t you?” Her tone is accusing and her face as stern as she can make it.

 

Your shoulders slump and one of your hands goes up to scratch at the back of your head. You shouldn’t feel this chastised when being scolded by someone this much younger than you, but you can’t help it.

 

“Our apologies,” Fareeha says. “ We got carried away. We’ll take this elsewhere.”

 

Hana glares at you until you’re both out of sight (Lucio steadfastly keeps from looking anywhere near you), Fareeha dragging you along by the hand away from the gym and your extreme embarrassment. 

 

You’re nearly to Fareeha’s quarters when she starts to giggle, obviously finding the humor in your absurd situation. At her carefree, light laugh (something that is quite rare since starting to work for overwatch and sustaining losses) you can’t help but join in, joy filling you at being with one of the women you love and having her laughing and being happy. 

 

She drags you into her room, still laughing and you take the opportunity to pin her to the door, shutting it with your bodies and cutting of her laughter with a swift kiss.

 

She looks up at you, dazed, and you give her a mischievous smile before starting to lower your body to the ground.

 

Your descent is quick, you don’t want to waste any more time in getting what you want. You push up her shirt again to suck a proper hickey right above the waistband of her shorts, something you didn’t get the chance to do while you were in the gym due to your little interruption.

 

Hearing a  _ thump  _ from above, you glance up to see her head tilted back against the door, having fallen to that position at the touch of your lips. You release a huff of laughter and make quick work of sliding down her shorts, not wanting to make her wait any longer.

 

With her shorts come her underwear and this leaves her exposed to you. Her scent hits you first, the thick, hot smell of her arousal, the evidence of such wetly shimmering on her lower lips. The dark hair you find there is wild and wiry, but obviously trimmed and kept well. You leave her pants down around her ankles and reach for her center, one hand grabbing one of her hands and guiding her to hold up her top, the other reaching and using your thumb to spread her lips.

 

She’s nearly dripping with how aroused she is, her slick smeared on her lower lips and the insides of her thighs. You lick you lips at the sight, immensely pleased at how ready she is for you. You lower you head for a moment, pressing kisses to her thighs, nipping the soft, scarred skin and getting the smallest taste of her sweetness before you move higher toward the source.

 

At the first touch of your tongue to her sex, she sucks in a sharp breath, stomach jumping with the action. You run your tongue in broad strokes over her entire sex, getting your first full taste of the day and groaning into her flesh. She moans above you and it spurs you on, probing your tongue on her inner lips before moving your focus to her clit, licking circles around it and teasing her without direct contact.

 

“Come on, Aleks,” she’s nearly panting now. “Stop teasing.”

 

You pull back enough to smirk up at her flushed face before diving back in, this time focusing on her clit and bringing in your fingers to start pushing one inside of her. Her breathing is getting ragged as you start to pump your finger inside her in time with your pressure on her clit. She’s nearly crying out now, moans raising in pitch and you work in a second thick finger, increasing the speed of your thrusts and your suction on that sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

“Oh fuck,  _ Aleks _ !”

 

She comes with your name on her lips and it’s music to your ears. Her hand falls from her shirt to your hair, tugging and holding you close as her hips grind on your face, dragging out her orgasm. You don’t stop for a second even as your jaw starts to get sore (you’ve never been a quitter in your life and you’ll be damned if you start now), keeping her going and elongating her pleasure for as long as you can. 

 

After a moment, she slumps, the rigid lines of her body in the throes of passion relaxing into smooth curves and she releases your head, allowing you a deep breath and a moment to flex your jaw. She smiles down at you contentedly, but the soft look in her eyes is soon sparked back into the fires of passion when you make a show of licking her come from your cheeks and then off your fingers.

 

She’s quick to lean over and grip the back of your neck and bring you into another mind numbing kiss.

 

“Aleks,” she mumbles into your mouth, “get to the bed.”

 

She releases you and gives you a gentle push in the direction of her bed, prompting you to turn and hurry over, shedding your clothes with little fanfare but unnecessarily stretching a bit to give her a good look at your body. You’ve worked hard for your physique and you’ll take any opportunity to show it off, especially to you lovers.

 

You hear the rustle of fabric and in a second, she is behind you, moulding every inch of her front to your back. The softness of her breasts on your back is a contrast to the hard muscles of her abdomen and it delights you. All your lovers differ physically, but their bodies are all so glorious to you with their unique pleasures. Fareeha is the most muscled after yourself and you love her power, the strength that she wields on and off the battlefield.

 

“How do you want me, my falcon?”

 

Your voice is low, nearly a growl and you feel her smile as she presses her mouth to your shoulder blade and runs her hands down to your wide hips.

 

“Bend over. Hands on the bed.”

 

You comply immediately, presenting yourself to her and giving her the freedom to do whatever she wants. She takes a moment to just appreciate your body, running her hands along your back and then to your hips again and then to your massive thighs, feeling the thick sheets of muscle that you’ve worked so hard for. She runs her hands up again, kneading at your hips for a moment before one hand makes it’s way over your ass and then between your legs from behind.

 

She rubs over your sex, spreading your wetness and making you groan at finally receiving the contact you’ve been craving. You jerk your hips back into her, ass bumping up against her hips, trying to get her to speed up and fuck you already.

 

“Have patience,” she whispers over your little sounds of pleasure, “you will be satisfied soon enough. Now be still.”

 

Following her command, you lock yourself in place, even when you feel her stepping away. You whimper loudly, not afraid to voice your need and displeasure at her movement.

 

She laughs somewhere behind you and you hear a drawer being opened before the subtle clink of metal hitting metal. There is a heavy exhale from your bed mate and then that same metallic sound. You want to turn and see, though you can already imagine what is happening, but you want to come some time soon and you know Fareeha has no problem withholding if you disobey.

 

Just as you are contemplating disregarding her words and turning, you hear her steps again and feel her presence behind you once more.

 

“I have exactly what you need, ya amar.”

 

With a shift of her hips, you feel the head of your favorite toy press up against your sex. It’s the biggest toy that is in your collection, thick and long enough to not only fill you but to utterly satisfy you when your lovers use it on you. You shiver at the feel and keen high in your throat, wordlessly begging her to get to fucking you.

 

She doesn't make you wait, pushing her hips forward slowly and guiding the toy inside you inch by torturously slow inch. You pant harshly into the bed, strong hands grasping the sheets and pulling, hearing the fabric strain and tear under you. Her progress is agony, all you want is for her to slam into you and fuck you senseless, but she is intent on stretching you carefully and going at her own pace. You want to shout at her to get a move on, but you know that doing so will only make her stop in reprimand.

 

After those long moments, her hips hit your ass, the toy deeply buried inside of you and filling you to the brim. You groan at how full you feel and hear her quiet laugh above you.

 

“Are you alright, Aleks?”

 

Her voice is tender and you smile softly even through your current frustration, “Yes, very alright. Would be much better if you were moving though.”

 

At your words, she laughs softly and you feel her shift, repositioning herself above you before pressing herself up against your back. Her soft breasts are once again flush to your back and you love the feeling, especially as she goes to spread kisses all along your shoulders and neck. You sigh happily at the gentle caresses and her lips curve into a smile against your skin.

 

Suddenly, her hips pull back and thrust forward swiftly, forcing the strapon into you quickly, pulling a gasp from your throat. She sets a punishing pace, slamming into you and fucking you with powerful, purposeful movements of her hips, all while keeping her upper body pressed to your back, keeping close contact. You moan out your approval, loud and long, probably alerting the entire base to your pleasure but not caring at all.

 

Her rough treatment is driving you quickly toward sweet release, but just as you're nearing the precipice, she stills. You groan out your frustration, one hand coming back to grab at her hip behind you, gently shoving at it in an attempt to get her to resume movement while you turn your head back and give her a pleading look and whine. 

 

“Fareeha,  _ please _ .”

 

She meets your eyes and you see the fire of her arousal there, burning within those brown eyes, “I want you to ride me, Aleks.”

 

Who are you to deny that request, when said to you with such honest passion? You move forward, further onto the bed and allow Fareeha the space to pull away from you, pulling the phallus out of you in the process. You frown at the loss of contact, but you remind yourself that you will soon be reconnected with your lover in just a moment and finally be coming with her.

 

Fareeha positions herself with pillows as support against the headboard, reclined but not relaxed, the lines of tension in her body begging to be released with another orgasm and soon. The strapon juts from the harness on her hips and you take a moment to glance once again at the strong figure she presents, the lines of muscle and subtle curves, before you crawl above her, positioning yourself to take the dildo inside yourself.

 

“Slowly, Aleks.”

 

You nod, meeting her gaze and lowering yourself until your hips are pressed flush to hers and you feel the fullness of the entire phallus inside you, deeper from this angle.

 

“ _ Бог, _ ” you groan head falling back as you settle atop her, letting yourself become accustomed to the stretch like this and readying yourself to give Fareeha the ride of a lifetime.

 

Her heavy breathing below you excites you further and you can’t wait another moment longer, lifting yourself with powerful thighs and then dropping swiftly, the clap of skin harmonizing with both of your panting breaths. Her strong, callused hands grip onto your hips and her gaze stays downward, watching the place between your legs where the strapon connects you. Her groans mix with your own, the insert obviously doing it’s job and driving her toward orgasm as well.

 

“Fuck,” she grunts, thrusting her hips up on your next descent, roughly pushing into you and forcing a gasp from your lips. One of your hands rests on her shoulder for support, but you quickly lift the other to twine in her silky dark hair.

 

She glances up at you, locking eyes and you give her a pleading look, tacitly begging to come after being worked up for so long. She smiles wickedly (something not only you but all your other lovers find disarmingly attractive) and slides one of the hands on your hips to toy with your clit. She thumbs around it in time with her thrusting, ratcheting your arousal higher and higher and then, right as you think you can’t take any more, she pinches roughly, just the right balance of pleasure and pain, launching you right over the edge and into a mind numbing orgasm.

 

Your orgasm sends you reeling, losing yourself in the sensation and lighting your body aflame with intense pleasure before starting to simmer down into a warmer, more contented feeling. She grinds her hips slowly to work you through your orgasm, but you stop her after a long moment, too sensitive for her to continue. Your muscles relax post-coitus to the point where they’re comparable more to jelly than steel and you slump forward on top of her, pressing her face into your bosom and allowing yourself to show this little weakness in front of one of the women you love.

 

“Did you come again, falcon?” you ask, not lifting your head from where you have your forehead leaning on the headboard.

 

Her slight laugh is lost in the pillowy flesh of your chest, but you feel her nod a bit and you smile in contentment, glad that your partner was able to find her pleasure with you.

 

The content feeling from a good workout and the active sex afterward leaves you with a soft fuzzy feeling, body slack and sated, ready for a good rest. You yawn loudly, earning another giggle from Fareeha and she gives small shoves to get you to roll off of her and more comfortably on the bed. She takes a moment to discard the strapon (forgotten now but to be cleaned later) and then moves back in to mould her body to yours.

 

Fareeha mimics you in yawning and smiles lovingly at you from her position partially on top of you, “I think we both deserve a good nap, don’t you, Aleks?”

 

You sigh happily, eyes already drifting closed, “It is always best to rest after a rigorous workout.”

 

You almost miss her breathless giggles as you drift to sleep.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

When you emerge from Fareeha’s room later that afternoon, wearing nothing but your short robe and in search of some much needed food, you run into Angela and Lena in the kitchen.

 

At your approach, you receive smiles from both and Angela tips her head for a kiss which you happily supply.

 

“Mm,” she pulls away with a contented sound, “You smell like Fareeha.”

 

You laugh, “As I should! We had a very good workout today!”

 

Lena bursts into giggles as you turn toward the fridge and starts talking as you bring out the fixings for a sandwich.

 

“Oi, love,” she says on breathless laughter, “Heard you like fitness. How ‘bout fittin’ this-”

 

Angela smacks her upside the head, “Lena! Were you the one who taught that joke to Hana? I was wondering where she got that from, don’t be obscene.”

 

Lena is still laughing, even as she rubs what must be a sore spot on her head.

 

“It was all in good fun, Angie, no worries. Didn’t think she’d go round usin’ it often. But you can’t say it’s not funny.”

 

Angela stays stern for about another two seconds before a wry smile works its way onto her face, “Yes, well. It is rather amusing…”

 

You have finished with your sandwich and the one that you’re going to take for Fareeha, so you turn to rejoin the conversation.

 

“I am still not completely understanding the joke here?”

 

Lena gives a sly smile before rising from her seat and coming over to you by the counter, “Y’see love, I say ‘do you like fitness?’ and then when you say yes, I say ‘how about  _ fittin _ ’ this dick in your mouth’ or something along those lines.” She suggestively thrusts her hips against your thigh and wiggles her eyebrows at you, prompting a full bellied laugh from you.

 

“Ah yes, funny!”

 

She smiles brightly up at you and it’s so cute you can’t suppress the urge to lean down and press a quick peck to her lips. At her surprised yet pleased look, you thread a hand through her messy hair and pull her in for a deeper kiss and whisper into her mouth.

 

“I will fit it in my mouth, next time.”

 

You pull away from her, leaving her dazed and frozen in the middle of the kitchen with a blush stretching from her ears to her accelerator. Grabbing the plate with the sandwiches, you press a kiss to a giggling Angela’s cheek and head back to Fareeha’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like zarya as a bottom and i find that i write my faves as bottoms...maybe it's just me projecting lmao¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
